O que é o amor?
by Misuho-Tita
Summary: Durante o treinamento para a chegada dos andróides do doutor Gero, Vegeta começa a descobrir um sentimento desconhecido para ele, o amor...


**O que é o amor?**

_**Sinopse:**__ Durante o treinamento para a chegada dos andróides do doutor Gero, Vegeta começa a descobrir um sentimento desconhecido para ele, o amor..._

Postada originalmente no **AnimeSpirit**:

(.br/fanfics/historia/149316/dragon-ball-o-que-e-o-amor/capitulo1) e no **Nyah! ****Fanfiction**: (./historia/78967/O_Que_E_O_Amor)

**Se você encontrar esta mesma história postada em outro site por outra pessoa, DENUNCIE, POIS É PLÁGIO!**

Esta é a minha primeira songfic, e, espero que vocês gostem, pois, eu gostei muito de escrevê-la. Boa Leitura!

**Capítulo 1 - Uma Declaração de Amor**

Por que simplesmente não conseguia tirar aquela linda mulher de sua cabeça? Esta era a pergunta que Vegeta vinha se fazendo nos últimos meses. Já fazia algum tempo que ele estava em um intenso treinamento, a fim de aumentar a sua força e superar Kakaroto, tornando-se mais forte que o lendário super- sayajin. Desde que aquele misterioso jovem vindo do futuro os alertou sobre o que aconteceria daqui a três anos, ele estava treinando sem parar. Porém, aquela linda terráquea de cabelos azuis não lhe saía da cabeça.

Eles já haviam se encontrado em Namekusei, porém, naquela época, estava tão obcecado em conseguir a vida eterna e derrotar Freeza que não havia reparado na beleza dela. Porém, depois que chegou a Terra tudo mudou, pois, obter a vida eterna não era mais seu objetivo, tudo o que queria era superar o super-sayajin, e então, pode reparar em sua beleza...

Ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já vira no universo, aqueles cabelos azuis, olhos cheios de vida, e corpo perfeito, acabariam por fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Nunca em toda a sua vida desejou uma mulher com tanta intensidade. Kakaroto era um burro, por nunca ter reparado na beleza encantadora dela...

Porém, sua beleza não era a única coisa que ele havia reparado. Logo que chegaram de Namekusei, apesar de ele ter ameaçado matá-la lá, ela o hospedou em sua casa, junto com os Namekuseijins. Está certo que ele roubou uma nave espacial e foi viajar pelo universo, mas cá estava ele de volta, e, novamente ela o estava hospedando em sua casa. Apesar de estar conhecendo ela melhor agora, reparou em seu espírito aventureiro desde Namekusei, pois, era preciso ter coragem para, uma mulher sem nenhum poder de luta, ir parar em um planeta tão longe e desconhecido, ainda mais com o perigoso Freeza lá. E, não bastasse isso, quando Freeza chegou a Terra, lá estava ela novamente, só para ver o rosto do vilão.

Ele nunca a havia tratado com delicadeza, somente para tentar esconder seus sentimentos, porém, ela sempre o estava tratando com o mais lindo dos sorrisos. Que terráquea encantadora era essa Bulma...

Afinal de contas, o que a Terra estava fazendo com, ele? Ele é o príncipe dos sayajins, um dos guerreiros mais fortes de todo o universo. E, cá estava ele, fazendo papel de idiota, por não conseguir parar de pensar em uma mulher. Onde é que estava o seu orgulho afinal de contas? Como o príncipe dos saiyajins poderia se dar ao desfrute com uma terráquea? Por mais bonita que fosse?

**********************

Bulma estava em seu escritório, já havia anoitecido e as estrelas formavam um lindo tapete no céu. Normalmente, ela não reparava nas estrelas, mas, desde que ela e Yamcha terminaram, se sentia tão solitária que observar as estrelas se tornou um hábito. Desligando o computador, foi até o jardim. Reparou que a as luzes da nave de Vegeta estavam apagadas. Será que ele resolvera dormir mais cedo? E por que ela queria saber? Aquele Vegeta era um arrogante, sempre a tratava mal quando ela queria apenas ajudá-lo, que sujeitinho antipático. Porém, o mais estranho é que desde que chegaram de Namekusei ela não sentia mais medo dele.

Ela sentou-se no gramado do jardim e começou a observar as estrelas. Nem notou que a aproximação de Vegeta, que, sem dizer uma única palavra, sentou-se ao lado dela.

Bulma: - Você? O que faz aqui?

Vegeta: - Isso é lá jeito de tratar o príncipe dos saiyajins?

Bulma: - Eu estou na minha casa, portanto trato as pessoas do jeito que eu bem entender.

Vegeta: - Grrrr! Que mulher vulgar!

Bulma: - Se veio aqui para me tratar mal é melhor ir embora. Aliás, você não deveria estar treinando?

Vegeta: - Eu já acabei meu treinamento de hoje. Aliás, aquela mulher loira que você chama de mãe me fez terminar mais cedo, já que ela apareceu com um lanche.

Bulma: - Como você é da mesma raça que o Goku, deve ter adorado.

Vegeta: - NÃO ME COMPARE AQUELE VERME DO KAKAROTO!

Bulma *sorrindo*: - Você fica uma gracinha quando está nervoso!

Vegeta: - Mulher insuportável!

Bulma *se divertindo com a situação* : - É mesmo? Então por que você está conversando aqui comigo?

Vegeta: - Ora, por que... Por que... Por que... Por que... Por que...

Bulma: - O príncipe dos saiyajins sem palavras?

Vegeta: - Quem disse que eu estou sem palavras?

Bulma: - Eu estou vendo, Vegeta.

Vegeta: - Aquele verme inferior de classe baixa não era homem para você. – disse, de repente, arrependendo-se imediatamente por tê-lo feito.

Bulma: - Como é que é? O que você disse?

Vegeta: - Disse que aquele verme inferior de classe baixa que até a pouco tempo atrás você chamava de namorado não é homem para você.

Bulma: - E quando foi que eu pedi sua opinião?

Vegeta: Não pediu. Mas, como príncipe dos saiyajins e porque você me hospedou em sua casa, me senti na obrigação de alertá-la sobre isso.

Bulma: - Como você é arrogante!

Vegeta: - Esqueça ele, Bulma. – disse, aproximando seu rosto do dela. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que um sentia a respiração do outro.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Vegeta se perguntou, em pensamento. Por que estava ali? Alimentando conversa com aquela mulher vulgar? Falando sobre sentimentalismos idiotas que só existem na imaginação de mulheres tolas como ela? E por que seu coração estava batendo de uma maneira descompassada? Como nunca bateu antes em toda a sua vida?

Bulma: - Vegeta... Agora eu percebo, acho que nunca amei Yamcha. O que me fez ficar com ele foi o desejo de me sentir amada... Quando começamos a namorar, eu não passava de uma adolescente. Agora, sou mais madura, e, percebo que ele nunca me amou... Quem ama não trai... – disse ela, com certa amargura na voz.

Vegeta * prepotente* : - Eu sempre soube que ele nunca te amou.

Bulma: - Como você pode dizer isso se o conhece há tão pouco tempo?

Vegeta: - Eu simplesmente sei.

Bulma: - Eu não sei como são as coisas no espaço. Mas aqui na terra, todas as moças sonham em ser amadas. E, eu não sou uma exceção. Sempre sonhei em encontrar alguém especial para amar e me casar.

Vegeta: - Conte-me sobre seus sonhos. – viu-se perguntando, porém não se arrependeu de tê-lo feito. Por mais estranho que isso fosse, queria conhecer mais sobre aquela terráquea.

Bulma: - Você quer mesmo ouvir? Logo VOCÊ?

Vegeta: - EU JÁ DISSE QUE QUERO! QUAL O ESPANTO?

Bulma: - Não é que seja, um sonho, eu simplesmente sei que...  
>Além do arco-íris<br>Pode ser  
>Que alguém veja em meus olhos<br>O que eu não posso ver  
>Além do arco-íris<br>Só eu sei  
>Que o amor poderá mandar<br>Tudo o que eu sonhei

Um dia a estrela vai brilhar e o sonho vai virar  
>Realidade<br>E leve o tempo que levar eu sei que eu encontrarei  
>A felicidade<br>Além do arco- íris  
>Um lugar<br>Que eu guardo em segredo  
>E só eu sei chegar<p>

Vegeta: - Vocês mulheres terráqueas são estranhas.

Bulma: - As mulheres não se apaixonam lá no seu planeta?

Vegeta: - No planeta Vegeta, os homens procuravam as mulheres somente para a reprodução.

Bulma: - Grosso!

E vai embora.

Vegeta: - Que é... que foi que eu disse?

************************************

Vegeta volta para a nave e tenta continuar seu treinamento, aumenta a gravidade para 200G e recomeça o seu árduo treinamento. Porém, as palavras de Bulma não lhe saíam da cabeça. Como era possível que as palavras de uma simples terráquea penetrassem tão fundo em seu coração?

E, o que era esse tal de amor, afinal? Desde que se entende por gente, Vegeta nunca soube o que é o amor. Todos os valores que lhe foram impostos é que deveria ser o mais forte, que deveria ter orgulho de ser o príncipe dos saiyajins. Depois, descobriu o que era o ódio, pois, sempre odiou o idiota do Freeza com todas as suas forças. Mas amor... Será que isso existia mesmo?

Vendo que não conseguiria treinar, Vegeta desligou o aparelho de gravidade e foi deitar-se. Mas, a dúvida sobre o que é o amor ainda pairava em sua mente. Será que esse tal de amor que fez com que o idiota do kakaroto se casasse?

E, o que era isso que ele sentia por Bulma, no fim das contas? Queria estar a todo instante com ela, gostava de provocá-la, chamá-la de insuportável só para vê-la com raiva. E, quando ela não está por perto, sente um vazio insuportável dentro de seu coração.

Mas espera um pouco, desde quando ele tem um coração? Ou pelo menos, desde quando sente-se sozinho toda vez que ela não está por perto? Como está se sentindo agora? Por que tem a sensação de que sua vida não tem o menor sentido se ela não estiver por perto?

De repente, queria poder entrar na mente daquele verme que até a pouco tempo atrás era o namorado dela só para saber o que se passa na cabeça daquele idiota ao trair a mais linda terráquea daquele planeta. E, por que de repente, isso lhe parecia tão importante?

O que é o amor, no fim das contas? Gostaria de saber, assim, poderia definir essa enxurrada de sentimentos que invadem seu coração? Será esse sentimento estranho de querer estar sempre com ela, de querer dar sua vida por ela, de que nada mais faz sentido, se ela não estiver por perto? Se Ela não estiver em sua vida, nem mesmo superar Kakaroto tem sentido. Então é isso que é o tal do amor?

Ele estava mesmo AMANDO? Será que era mesmo a AMOR? Deve ser mesmo o amor?

Se lembra quando a gente  
>Se conheceu.<br>O amor não era assim pra mim.  
>E eu não esperava<br>Me apaixonar.

Mas eu me apaixonei.  
>Eu estava distraído<br>E nem percebi.  
>Que o meu mundo já mudou..mudoou<br>Hoje sem você  
>Eu já não sei viver<br>Eu já nem sei quem sou.

Deve ser amor.  
>Que enfeitiça o coração.<br>Quando bate assim.  
>Deve ser amor.<br>Que me enche de paixão.  
>Quando bate assim.<br>Deve ser amor.  
>Quando bate assim.<br>Deve ser amor.

O amor bateu tão rápido.  
>Que eu nem sei.<br>Como é que eu me apaixonei (não sei)  
>Eu que não sabia.<br>Nada de amor.  
>Mas com você agora eu sei.<br>deve ser amor.  
>Que enfeitiça o coração.<br>Quando bate assim.

Deve ser amor.  
>Que me enche de paixão.<br>Quando bate assim.  
>Deve ser o amor.<br>Quando bate assim.  
>Deve ser amor.<p>

Seria fácil te dizer.  
>Eu não vou me prender.<br>Oh, não!  
>Isso foi antes de encontrar você...<p>

Então era isso, estava apaixonado por Bulma. Como é que o príncipe dos saiyajins foi se apaixonar? O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava fazendo papel de idiota, isso sim! Onde é que já se viu se apaixonar, ao invés de se concentrar pura e simplesmente no seu treinamento?

E agora? O que iria fazer? Deveria continuar a fazer papel de idiota e declarar o seu amor a Bulma? Uma coisa era certa, agora não sabia o que fazer, mas, com o amanhecer do dia, saberia.

*****************************

Na manhã seguinte, Bulma estava arrumando sus malas. Depois de ter confessado seus sonhos mais íntimos para Vegeta, tudo o que queria era ficar bem longe dele. Princeipalmente, depois de uma noite praticamente em claro, ter descoberto que estava apaixonada pelo príncipe dos saiyajins.

Não queria ser ridicularizada pelo orgulhoso guerreiro, então, o mais sensato seria passar uma temporada longe de casa. Pelo menos até conseguir colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Com as malas feitas, Bulma se dirigiu a porta, foi então que viu Vegeta, com a expressão fechada de sempre.

Vegeta olhou para a mala na mão de Bulma, e, uma dor muito maior do que qualquer golpe que já levou na vida invadiu o seu peito. Para onde ela estava indo com uma mala?

Bulma: - Vegeta... desde quando está aqui?

Vegeta: - Acabei de chegar. Bulma... O que significa esta mala?

Bulma: - Não é óbvio? Significa que estou indo viajar.

Vegeta: - Você não pode!

Bulma: - E por que não?

Vegeta segura Bulma com as duas mãos. Eles estavam frentge a frente, o azul dos olhos dela penetrando a fundo a escuridão de seus olhos negros...

Vegeta: - Por que eu simplesmente não posso viver sem você! – esbrevejou ele. Pronto, havia falado! Não tinha mais volta!

Bulma: - O que... O que você disse?

Vegeta: - Disse que eu te amo! Que passo meus dias e minhas noites pensando em você.

Bulma não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, devia estar sonhando...

Bulma: - Você está confundindo amor com desejo.

Vegeta: - Acha mesmo? Acha que sou tão idiota a ponto de confundir amor com desejo? Saiba Bulma, que o que sinto por você vai além do desejo físico, á algo que inunda a alma...

Bulma: - Vegeta...

Vegeta: - Eu sinto uma explosão no coração

Eu quero te amar  
>Eu quero te beijar<br>Sentir pelo meu corpo essa paixão  
>Só eu sei como díficil<br>Controlar tanto desejo  
>Me deixe pelo menos te falar<p>

Eu sinto a tua falta  
>Eu quero voce perto<br>Nínguem pode enganar o coração  
>Eu quero o teu sorriso<br>Voce é o que eu preciso

É mais que ilusão  
>É uma coisa que ficou por dentro<p>

Nós somos dois  
>Mas somos um só coração<br>Nossas brigas são sinais  
>Dessa paixão<br>Voce é como o ar  
>Que eu preciso pra viver<br>Amor  
>Eu quero só voce<p>

Bulma sentiu como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca, e lágrimas teimavam em cair de seus olhos. Vegeta a abraçou com força.

Vegeta: - Bulma, não chore...

Bulma: - Você não entende. Estou chorando de emoção, porque eu também te amo, Vegeta. Te amo mais que a mim mesma. Te amo como jamais imaginei que amaria alguém na minha vida!

Vegeta a beijou ternamente, com todo seu amor, todo seu coração. Eles seriam agora um só. Funalmente, ele havia encontrado o seu lugar no mundo, e, este lugar era ao lado de Bulma, o amor de sua vida.

E, nove meses depois, ao fruto deste amor foi dado o nome de Trunks.

_**Notas da autora:**__ Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que não tenham se decepcionado com a história! E, prometo tentar melhorar as minhas próximas songfics!  
>E é isso.<em>

_Obrigada ppor lerem esta fic, Tita! ;)_


End file.
